24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am
Summary It's been 18 months since Day 4. Jack Bauer is now living with an new alias "Frank Flynn" and works at a oil company in Southern California. Jack/Frank lives with Diane and Derek Huxley in their house. Chloe O'Brian has a new love interest, Spenser Wolfe, who's a newbie at CTU. An assassination takes place along side two other people close to Jack which makes him come out of hiding. President Logan prepares to sign a treaty with the Russians while Jack is set up by terrorists who make America face its greatest threat yet. Episode Guide 18 Months Earlier ---- * David Palmer tells Jack he's targeted by the Chinese. * Spaulding, a corrupt Secret service agent tells Buchanan that he wants to find Jack Bauer; He shoots at Jack; Tony runs to Jack who's unconscious and bleeding, he checks his pulse and states Jack's dead. When Spaulding and Buchanan leave, Tony injects Jack with epinephrine which brings him back alive. Tony tells Chloe to check in with the coroner and states that even though Jack's alive, he has to be dead in order to survive. *David Palmer talks to Jack on his cell in their last converstaion. David tells him that this is the last time they'll ever speak. Jack responds by saying "It's been a honor, Mr. President." Jack hangs up and steals away unnoticed on railroad tracks.... ---- The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. 07:00:00AM ]] MOJAVE, CALIFORNIA. At a oil refinery, a foreman gives instructions to his workers. After some of them leave to do their job, a few remains. Among them is Jack Bauer aka Frank Flynn who looks at the foreman. The foreman tells "Frank" he's sorry that work wasn't available to him but Frank responds politely that he'll find time tommorow to work... is gunned]] LOS ANGELES, CALIFRONIA. In a hotel, David Palmer watches the morning news which states President Charles Logan is preparing to sign his treaty with Russian President Yuri Subarov. Wayne Palmer talks to his brother about re-writing David's memoir while David reads the newspaper about President Logan signing an arms treaty with the Russians. Wayne quickly notices that his brother is engrossed in reading that article and that he was not listening to a word he just said. David apologizes and tells him he needs a break. Wayne tells David that he's been distant ever since he landed in LA but David assures him he's fine and that writing the memoir is putting him in melancholy moods. They both smile, then Wayne states he has get to work writing this memoir. David looks out the window while Wayne types....A gunshot is heard. The window in front of David breaks as the former President is shot in the neck and falls down. Wayne runs to David who's bleeding and calls for help. The sniper, Haas, puts down his rifle and moves away from a adjacent building from the hotel. Meanwhile, at the Presidental retreat in Hidden Valley, President Logan walks to his chair and talks to Mike Novick and Walt Cummings about the arms treaty. Walt explains he had adjusted Logan's chair so that Subarov won't look down on him. They sit at the conference table and discuss Logan's wife, Martha. Suddenly, the phone rings. Mike answers it and after a few moments, he's saddened with tragic news. Logan asks what is it. Mike replies,"David Palmer has been assassinated." Mike states Palmer's death was in LA. He also tells him that CTU is ready to be debriefed on the situation. At CTU Los Angeles, Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning discuss the assassination of David Palmer. Curtis'll call ballistics since there were not witnessess. Edgar Stiles infroms Bill the President's waiting on the teleconference. Bill tells Logan that Palmer was killed by a single 308. caliber bullet from an adjacent building. But Logan doesn't want protocols, he wants results. Logan pressures Buchanan that this matter has to be resolved by the time the Russians come. Bill on the other hand states the signifance of this day that this assassination might be connected to the arms treaty. In Chloe O'Brian's apartment, she suddenly wakes up next to Spencer Wolfe in her bed. She tells him to get up while she gets dressed. Spencer starts getting dressed too telling her last night was incredible. Chloe doesn't want this divulged to the others at CTU because she doesn't want them thinking she's a slut. Spencer assures her that won't happen...they kiss and smile. But then Chloe's phone recieves a message. She reads it and is shocked. Chloe tells Spencer that David Palmer has been shot. The assassination news spreads quickly as Jack/Frank watches the news on TV in a house. Jack tears up almost crying that his long-time friend is dead. After a few moments of sorrow, someone knocks on the door. Jack picks up his gun and walks toward the door in caution. He puts it away when he realizes it's Diane Huxley. Diane tells him it's sad that Palmer was shot. She tells him she's making breakfast. Jack/Frank follows Diane to the kitchen. 07:11:22; 07:11:23; 07:11:24; 07:11:25..Jack walks into the kitchen and sees Derek, Diane's son, Derek. He tells him morning. Derek drinks from a orange juice bottle. Diane tells him to drink from a glass. Jack hands him a glass but Derek still drinks from the bottle in mean manner. As Jack sits down, Derek and Jack talk. Soon, their conversation becomes a interrogation by Derek. Derek divulges that no one ever heard of a Frank Flynn on the platform, he was told this by his friend's brother. Diane orders Derek to stop questioning Jack. Derek leaves, stating he's not hungrey. Diane won't accept an explaination from Frank because she trusts him. Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and Cubby watch the news coverage of David Palmer's assassination in their house. 07:13:33; 07:13:34; 07:33:35. Tony is saddened while Michelle wants to go back to CTU to discuss the situation and help. Tony tells her they're both inactive while people at CTU can handle this. He also pressures her that Rick Robertson(presumbly a employer of a business company) expects to see them both in an hour. Tony grabs her arm, telling her not to go. But Michelle simply kisses him on the cheek and leaves for CTU. Tony answers his cell, he tells Rick he won't make the meeting becuse him and Michelle have somewhere to go. Suddenly, BOOM! A explosion knocks Tony off his feet while the window breaks. Tony gets up and runs outside, frantically. Smoke and fire rise from Michelle's car when Tony runs to Michelle's lifeless body on the ground. He hugs her, crying then a second explosion engulfs both of them. Timer: 07:15:56 - 07:15:58 07:21:42 Split screen: Agents work in Wayne Palmer's apartment; a Marine lowers the US flag to half-mast; Jack eats breakfast with Diane. 07:21:47. Normal screen. At CTU, Spencer informs Edgar that a car bomb happened moments ago. Edgar knows this confirming that Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler were hit. He also states that he was friends with them. Edgar looks for anything that has a lead on Palmer while he data-mines and send a message to Spencer. Spencer leaves then Edgar calls Chloe. Chloe walks a street and answers her cell. Edgar tells her the bad news that she doesn't know. He tells her Michelle and Tony were in a car bomb. Michelle's dead but Tony's not doing so good. Chloe is at her car when she sees white van appear. Inside the van, Haas tells his bald goon,"Go!" The bald man runs after Chloe. Chloe says she'll call Edgar back, hangs up, and starts running. She runs petal to the metal from her pursuer. She pushes bystanders out of the way and runs up the escalator. The bald man runs the escalator to find Chloe's gone...At the bottom of the escalator, Chloe (who was hidden behind an ornamental bush) stands up and runs in the opposite direction. In Diane's house, Jack promises to help to her out with the stuff out back and Diane appreciates that. Jack's phone rings. Chloe is on the other end, desperately telling Jack that she needs his help. Jack moves out of the house to leave Diane. Once outside, Chloe reveals that three people are down that knew Jack was alive: Palmer, Tony, and Michelle. And she thinks she's next. Tony and Michelle were in a car bomb. Jack doesn't understand what Chloe's talking but then Chloe explains that a person was pursuing her recently. "Oh, My God," says Jack who is shocked by the recent turn of events. Chloe dumped her cellphone after she lost her pursuer. Jack tells her she needs to go dark, meaning zero contact to anyone. Jack goes inside his own litte shed and takes out a bag full of spy equipment (guns, smoke grenades, fake passports,etc.) from a closet. Jack explains that somebody out there knows he's alive but him and Chloe are going to find out. Jack orders Chloe to meet him in half an hour at a abandoned oil refinery in LA. Chloe thanks him, then hangs up. Jack leaves the house. 07:25:33; 07:25:34; 07:25:35. At CTU, Buchanan debriefs his employees at the conference room. Buchanan tells his staff that Tony Almeida is being medi-vaced in and that a trama team will be waiting. Curtis tells Bill that killing Tony and Michelle would not make sense, especially after they've been inactive for over a year. Bill explains that this is not a coincedence; the same people that killed Palmer were the same people that killed Michelle and tramatized Tony. A female agent comes in and tells Buchanan that the DOD liasion is here. At CTU entrance, Audrey Raines (the DOD liasion) enters the place mesmerized by the many people working and that in this office, many terrible things have happened. Bill welcomes her in throught the door. Audrey expresses her condolences on Michelle's death. Bill accepts them while Audrey explains Walt Cummings contacted her on the way in. Bill honestly tells Audrey that President Logan is making a mistake signing this arms treaty. Audrey doesn't disagree but explains that even though they both dislike the Commander-in-Chief's decision, it's his call anyway. Bill has a station prepared for Audrey so later, they can go over the revised security protocols. 07:27:27; 07:27:28; 07:27:29. At Logan's retreat, The President gives an speech onthe recently assassinated David Palmer of how he was a great leader and President, a man of truth and honor with influences that will be felt for generations to come. In Martha Logan's foom, her secretary, Evelyn has just finished getting Martha's hair ready for the press. Evelyn tells the First Lady she looks beautiful. Martha smiles and complains that "she looks like a wedding cake". Much to Evelyn's dismay and shock, Martha plunges her face into into the water of the sink and comes out, water dripping from her face, completely damaging her makeup and hair. "Let's start over", says Martha simply. Suddenly, the door knocks. Evelyn gets it and Walt Cummings comes in, asking if the First Lady is ready. Evelyn replies,"Not quite." She also tells him if he disclosed the assassination of Palmer to her. Walt says no. Martha speaks out saying she can hear Walt and Evelyn talking like she's not there. Walt asks Evelyn to be excused and she leaves. Martha comes in explaining her lateness, that she's having a bad hair day. After moments of conversation, Walt confessess that David Palmer was killed; assassinated. Martha on the verge of tears, ask why she wasn't told about this...then it hits her. She thinks about something. She then tells Walt, she needs to see her husband immediately. Walt explains that Logan is doing damage control. Martha tells him that she needs to see Logan now. Martha leaves the room. 07:30:13; 07:30:14; 07:30:15;07:30:16. Walt runs after her telling Agent Norris not to let her get to the press conference. Logan continues his speech, then...Martha walks toward the stage but is stopped by agent about a few yards from Logan. Martha threatens the agent but Walt comes and Mike, too. Novick tells her to stop. Walt explains that Logan is in the middle of something now...Martha tells them she wants to see Charles after he's finished with the speech. Walt says all right. Timer: 07:31:52-07:31:54. 07:37:34 Split screen: Bill at the conference; Audrey at her desk; Jack driving a long distance; a close-up of Jack in his car. 07:34:39. Normal screen. Jack arrives at the refinery in his car. He gets out. Behind him, a SUV parks. The emergency helicopter pilot works near his chopper, then Jack neutralizes the guard by puching him out cold. Jack drags the body out of sight when he hears a noise. He gets out his gun and kicks away a few boxes, revealing Derek. Derek pleads that he's sorry that he followed Jack and doesn't want to be harmed. Having no choice but to take him along, Jack grabs him to the helicopter and they go inside. Back at CTU, Tony Almeida lies on a gurney being wheeled in the medical department. Bill and Curtis look at Tony from the outside the room. The doctors and nurses prepare to treat him. Cutis wants to talk to Tony before he enters surgery but Buchanan tells him he's non-responsive becuse of his head-trama in the explosion. The doctors don't know if Tony'll ever speak again after the pressure on his head is relieved. Bill tells the doctors he wants real-time updates. Curtis tells Buchanan that he found a connection with Tony and Palmer as they walk toward the main offices. 07:39:44; 07:39:45; 07:39:46; 07:39:47. One call that Tony took with Palmer particularly was the day Jack Bauer was killed. Curtis thinks Tony is hiding something about Jack's "death". In the helicopter flying to LA, Derek asks "Frank' if he's kidnapping him. Jack says no and tells him they're going to LA. He took him along because Derek would have called the police. Derek asks,"Who are you?" Jack responds,"Someone who's not supposed to still be alive." Jack calls Diane after Derek questions Jack's motives. Jack tells Diane that Derek and him are in a helicopter bound for LA. Jack states that she must drive to LA to pick up Derek. Diane is scared of all that's happening, and talks to Derek, who says he's fine. Jack hangs up, saying what he needs to do in LA won't matter if Derek calls police. Back at the Presidental retreat, Martha waits for Charles, who just then enters the room. 07:41:45; 07:41:46; 07:41:47; 07:41:48. Logan asks if Martha is all right becuse of the medication she has yet to take. Martha says yes, and states that David was probably killed because of what he was about to tell her on the phone yesterday. Martha says Palmer was calling because it concerned national security and Logan. Logan shakes off her belief, hinting that Palmer might've not called her because of his access to her. Martha begins to think Logan doesn't trust what she's saying; that she's delusioning or being a fool. Martha walks away to the door, saddened that Logan doesn't believe her. Logan tries to lighten up with his wife by saying he'll have Walt look into it. Preident Subarov and his wife are arriving in one hour and he needs her there by his side. Martha smiles and hugs Charles. Moments later, Logan walks out and talks to Walt Cummings. Walt asks if she's all right. Logan orders Walt to do nothing of this matter, after telling him that Martha is delusional; in the middle of her consipracy theories. Logan walks away while Walt is peturbed. Timer: 07:44:32 - 07:44:34 07:50:13 Split screen: Chloe travels to the refiney in a taxi cab; Jack and Derek in the helicopter; Martha sits in her room. 07:50:18. Normal screen. At CTU, Edgar worries about Chloe because she hasn't returned her phine calls or arrived there. Spencer assures him that Chloe is all right and confesses that he saw her earlier. Edgar realizes the two are dating. At the refinery, Chloe arrives in a taxi. She gets out and crawls over a gate leaving her jacket and cutting herself. Jack lands the helicopter after explaining to Derek that they're here to see a friend. Jack gets out and calls out to Chloe. They embrace and hug. Chloe asks what's happening but Jack will learn everything they can to find out in the car. But Chloe didn't come in a car, she took a taxi. Just then, a car drives up to the gate. A few more vehicles drive up, too. Jack realizes Chloe was followed by the terrorists and they go inside the helicopter. 07:53:15; 07:53:16; 07:53:17; 07:53:18. Jack tries to fly the copter but it's not up to speed. They get out and Jack throws smoke grenades to blind the terrorists. Jack gives Chloe a gun to protect Derek and they hide in the refinery. Jack puts his bag over his shoulder and takes out his gun to take the terrorists down one by one. Haas tells his bald goon to cut Jack off and the bald guy will go around. Jack sneaks up behind the bald guy and stabs him after a quick fight. Haas goes inside the refinery while Chloe and Derek are hiding. Jack stands in the way of their car and shoots through the windscreen killing the driver and passenger. The car crashes. Jack goes after Haas whose nearing toward Chloe and Derek. He sees them hiding and is about to shoot then Jack sees him first and shoots him in the leg. Chloe wheels around and shoots Haas in the chest three times. Jack tells her to hold her fire and kicks away the terrorist's weapon. Jack tells Chloe and Derek to walk away. Jack interrogates Haas, promising to take him to a hosptal if he talks. Haas confesses that Palmer was the primary target; Tony and Michelle were secondary targets to make it look like Jack killed them: to set him up. They killed Palmer to shut him up about the day's events. Jack comes to the conclusion that Haas was the one that killed Palmer. Split screen: Jack is deeply angered and silent; Tony is in surgery; Derek watches Jack and Haas; Evelyn gets Martha ready; Logan prepares for the summit. Normal screen. Jack asks who is Haas's employer but he tells him that he doesn't know; they never use names and Jack knows that. Haas tells him to keep his part of the deal, and take him to the hospital. Jack gets up, stands in front of Haas and shoots him in cold-blood. Derek and Chloe are shocked while Jack calmly lowers his gun. 07:59:57 -''' ''08:00:00'' Background Information and Memorable Quotes *This episode is the season premiere of 24's fifth season. *Prior to the airing of the season premiere, the show released Jack's number 888-9-24-JACK as a promo tool. *FOX again aired the two hour, two night premiere like Season 4. *On the Fourth Season DVD of 24, the Season 5 Prequel tells how Jack was handling life after his "death"; his meeting with Chloe; being chased by an unknown assasilant which sets up the events of Day 5. The prequel takes place six months before this episode. *This episode marks the final appearances of Dennis Haysbert(David Palmer) and Reiko Aylesworth(Michelle Dessler) *Mary Lynn Rajskub(Chloe O'Brian), Louis Lombardi(Edgar Stiles), Gregory Itzin(President Logan), Jean Smart(Martha Logan), and James Morrison(Bill Buchanan) join the regular cast as of this episode. Carlos Bernard(Tony Almeida) is again series regular after Special Guest Star last season. *This episode airing time was delayed 13 minutes in the Eastern & Central zones by the NFL playoff Carolina/Chicago game. Memorable Quotes *"I look like a wedding cake.(then plunges her face into the sink)- '''Martha Logan *(to agent)"I will have your family eating dog food out of a can!" - Martha Logan ' *"Who are you?" - 'Derek Huxley *"Someone who is not supposed to still be alive."- Jack Bauer *"You know, um, arrogance doesn't turn me on. I've read that some women respond to it, but I'm just letting you know -- I don't." '- Chloe O'Brian' *"(Chloe) sounded strange when I talked to her." '- Edgar Stiles' *"She always sounds strange." '- Spenser Wolff' *"It’s them! How did they find me?" '- Chloe O'Brian' *"I don’t think they ever lost you." '- Jack Bauer' Trivia *This episode article by Gangsta1542 *Chloe's car in the Day 5 prequel is the same in this episode. *About 35 million people across the country watched this premiere. *The name of the woman Jack is seeing is Diane... making the couple Jack and Diane. Dramtis Presonae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Kim Raver as Audrey Raines *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Star *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Jonah Lotan as Spencer Wolff * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Benson * Jeff Koeber as Haas * Eric Winzenried as Terrorist Co-Starring *Eddie Mekka as Foreman *Micheal Jacey as Secret Service Agent *Marci Michelle as CTU Worker Jackie *John Beard as Himself *Kevin Scott Allen as Cab Driver Special Guest Appearance by *Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer References *CTU *Kiefer Sutherland *Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub *Chloe O'Brian *Kim Raver *Walt Cummings *Audrey Raines *Reiko Aylesworth *Michelle Dessler *David Palmer *Dennis Haysbert *Haas *President Charles Logan *24 Season 4 *Season 5 Prequel *Day 5 *Carlos Bernard *Tony Almeida *Edgar Stiles *Curtis Manning Day 501 501